User talk:KataraFan
Welcome i like to play in my baby sitter is a vampire from cameron mitchell Hi, welcome to My babysitter's a vampire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KataraFan page. Admin Hey, I just made you a admin but please prove you deserve it or i will remove this. If you would like to know some things you can do I would be happy to help! -Pickledudette Can I be an admin? -Zannabanna Bureaucrat You have done a great job with the wiki, so yes I'm making you a bureaucrat right now :) -Pickledudette hey whats up Promotion Since you said, more presentable, I would have to be B'crat or Admin. I used to work on the most populated and organized Wiki of Wikia. I can do any codeing, And I may, with your permission, redesign the front page to look more "professional". I would also like to be a B'crat. - Thank you. You will not regret it. - Admin Please make me an admin for this site. Just so yo know, I created the Dusk page. --Gniner42 21:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Thank you! I'll try to help as much as I can. I organized the Userboxes better and made them into two separate pages, How to make Userboxes and Userbox Listing. I also made the category for Season 1 episodes. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 21:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Admin Dear KataraFan, I just got your invitation. I'm not sure what and Admin is but I always fix other wikis. So I accept this offer. I always help fix other wikis. So I will do the best I can. By the way have you ever watch My Babysitter's a Vampire, The Series. I watch some of the episodes on Youtube. Anyway, it is great I have met you. Have good day! M3 18:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC)M3 Admin Template Can you add the Template to your User page? Thanks. - Promotion Hey, I already know I am an admin, but could you make me a bureaucrat? And of you do, can I promote Musiclifelove? - Can I Be An Admin ? ﻿ Hello KataraFan. I would really love to be admin on this wiki. If you are willing to make me one I'd really appreciate it. You can find my link at the bottom of the 'List of Administrators' page. thanks so much By Musiclifelove1﻿ ﻿ Hey KataraFan. I posted a lot more and I'll keep posting stuff for you. Hey KataraFan. I posted a lot more and I'll keep posting stuff for you. Musiclifelove1 Hey (: Hey there, I'm kind of new to this wiki but I wanted to tell you about a system I came up with to edit a lot of pages. I used the "Random Page" button, and every page it gave me, I made an edit. I added info, cut out unnessecary things, fixed gramatical errors, and even added a few pictures. I did that to every page until the Random Page button gave me 5 pages in a row that I had already edited. That's when I stopped. I made 50 edits! That's roughly 3/4 of the pages in this wiki :D So yeah, just figured I'd stop by while taking a break from my Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix book. You know, say hi. I like to greet the admins on Wiki's that I'm working on (basically this one, Victorious, and Shake it Up! one). Bye (: ~Laurabug02 Season 2? Hey! The actress on the show Sarah confirmed a season 2! Yayy! SeddieWorld234567 22:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) SeddieWorld234567 Did you get my message on the A.N.T farm Wiki about the Word Bubble? - thanks! i come to you whenever i need help!Mrs.Chris Colfer 03:55, July 7, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the comments? I came on a while ago and found that the comment part disappered. Somehow the wikia contributors can comment. What happened to it? 1seddiefan 00:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC)1seddiefan Admin Hey KataraFan, not sure if you remember me. I'd really enjoy being an admin, I understand if I can't (: So, how would I go about becoming an admin? Laurabug02 03:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Untitled hey! i really would love to be admin. i am addicted to my babysitters a vampire. its like my entire life (well ever since it came to disney hehe ;) hahaha) when i accidentley miss an episode bc i am outside and stuff, i am sooooooo mad! oh btw did i tell you that when i ment on your profile i was like "OMG this girl is into the same things i love!!!!!!!" And thats why i decided to ask you instead of the others bc we are sooooooo alike hi again! uhh... about how many more edits? Please make me a Bureaucrat on this wiki. Thank you, Gniner42 00:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi katrafan. I'm new on this wiki. Can I be an adminCharizard3 03:02, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Admin. What is an administrator? Question How come you blocked me for a week? I was kind of mad at first but now I just want to know why I was blocked since there was no reason stated when I went on the wiki. I'm not upset or anything I just want to know the reason for my block this past week :) bookmusicalover 22 July, 2011 Re: Well, yes. But most contributors edit article comments and say inappropriate comments. But it would inhance security, which we need. So, I say yes. And sorry I have not been active much on here or ANT Farm Wiki. I have been on vacation and just got home today. - I believe we should. Also I agree with Evanf, we really need to block them from commenting like on the Victorious Wiki, but Wikia usually frowns against that. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥Ciria♥♥']](talk) 00:01, July 21, 2011 (UTC) But was'nt it on there before? Oh well. Nevermind. Thanks! - Can u help me with something, Im vampirechris. can u tell me how to fix the live chat. every time i go on chat it says nobodys on but when i write a message it goes out on every persons computer with whos on chat and it doesnt show on mine. and when other people go on and write a message it goes to every person on chat but me so can you please tell me how to fix it thanks bi RE: What do you think? Dear KataraFan, I don't think I can agree with that. The reason I say this is because I think that we should give other wiki contributors a chance. I hope you understand. Thank You! M3 14:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) M3 hello i'm a fans i wanna become a actor on my babysiter's but i can't found to on it I think that Benny is cool, but I think that Ethan is way awesome. M3 01:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) M3 Can you come to http://mybabysittersavampire.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Ultimate avatar Recruitment Dear KataraFan, I admire the fact that you made me an Admin on the My Babysitter's A Vampire Wiki. It's great that I fix this wiki and all, but I have a request for you. I have just created a wiki that has transcripts. It's called Transcripts Wiki. This wiki has transcripts from tv series, video games, much more. I just want to recruit you to this wiki because I think it would be fun if there was any My Babysitter's a Vampire transcripts there. What do you say? Are you in? If you don't know where it is, I'll send you the address: http://transcripts.wikia.com/wiki/Transcripts_Wiki. Thanks! M3 16:30, July 31, 2011 (UTC) M3 Hi KataraFan. I'm My Babysitter's A Vampire's #1 Fan, so can you please make me an admin? Thanks. :) PLEASE DELETE THE FOLLOWING: Janie Pie Saving Erica Part 1 Saving Erica Part 2 Season 2 Changes Thank You!!!!!! Note: I Know This Is False Because My Babysitter's A Vampire: The Series Starts filming in september!!! MAKE ME AN ADMIN!!!!! PLEASE I LOVe hi im new here and i dont know what to do here Code odd 20:13, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Please Come To The Chat Now And Kick Ban Przemek9514 She Is Telling Us F*** You Not Bleeped Please Kickban Her EVERYWHERE WE GO SHE CUSSES US OUT plzz kick ban her -love selena- there is this guy named cool greg who is saying the f word and the b words in chat, maybe you should check it out PLZ BAN HIM PLZ HE KEEPS CUSSEN AT ME -LOVE SELENA- Come To The My Babysitters A Vampire Chat Theres This Guy Named Charlie Monday He Is Cussing Us Out And Everything Please Kickban Him Come to chat right now and Kickban Xrdscfvghb 1:15 a.m Ultimate avatar may I please be an admin dear katarafan, YOUR CHINA ANN MACLAIN! oh and how old are you! i am 9! bye eric COME TO MY BABYSITTERS A VAMPIRE CHAT THIS GUY NAMED CHARLIEMONDAY IS BOTHERING US PLEASE KICKBAN HIM Are you cyana? template:Delete I was just curious why you deleted Template:delete. Thanks.--Breawycker 20:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hello there although I only have 45 edits and have only been on this wiki for 2 days. I wish to become an admin to help out by using the admin tools to delete pages that needed to be deleted, protect pages that are being vandalized or repeatly recreated, and block users who have been vandalizing, attacking users, etc. Thanks.--Breawycker 18:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I Be Admin Ive Been On This Wiki Almost Everyday, Please Im Ranked #8 On This Wiki, Everyone Knows Me On The Chat Almost, I Made More People Come Here Everyday, My Friends Wouldnt Have Came Here If I Never Told Them And I Like A.N.T Farm If You Are China Ok Bye! Can I Be A Admin Right Now Im #1 On The Member Ranking And I Would Like To Me Admin Ive Been Working So Hard On This Wiki, And I Would Like To Be A Admin! I Deserve It, Everyone Knows Me There On The Chat And If You Are China From A.N.T. Farm I LIKE A.N.T. FARM! So Bye! Codyisland1 Can I Be A Admin Right Now Im #1 On The Member Ranking And I Would Like To Me Admin Ive Been Working So Hard On This Wiki, And I Would Like To Be A Admin! I Deserve It, Everyone Knows Me There On The Chat And If You Are China From A.N.T. Farm I LIKE A.N.T. FARM! So Bye! Chat Why is the Chat gone plz tell me why Code odd 17:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) So..katara if you do that!....please give us chat back!.....i'm just want to be kind!...Shahriar pnd 19:07, August 7, 2011 (UTC) NaNo1221 21:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Matthew Knight you so hot and cool. Can you come to my birthday in Dec. ansew back. Get more points. Russelrules44 23:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey KataraFan, I justed wanted to tell you to try and earn more points and badges. That is all. hi katarafan i was wondering if you could try to earn mor badges again to be ranked #1 please my friend on mbav is #1 and he is not saying a word can u please try to be #1 again please STOP! Russelrules44 01:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Katarafan, Hey remeber a few moments ago we asked you to edit more, Well that was a biiiiig mistake so could you please Stop editing and earning badges? Reason Russelrules44 01:19, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Well Codyisland1 found out and yeah that's why you have to stop earning badges maybe just for a few days like 2, 3 or maybe 4. hi i was wonder why you baned my friand http://mybabysittersavampire.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codyisland1 cause he would really like to get back on this wiki can you please tell me or Codyisland1 why he got baned on here thanks Life Why Do You Hate Me So 07:00, August 9, 2011 (UTC) hello i would like to report user Vampirechris he/she was on another wikia and was being rude to one of my friends and said that "if you come to mbav i will kick ban you" just for helping someone with proper grammar so can you please do something to help thank you Life Why Do You Hate Me So 19:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) no not on this wikia but on the Total Drama Island wikia they said that if my friend comes to this wikia that they will ban her right then and there and all she did was help a user use proper grammar Life Why Do You Hate Me So 19:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) oh ok well thank for helping :( Life Why Do You Hate Me So 19:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi i'm jesse plz read can i be an admin and a chatmodstrador and a bureaucrat admin pls and thankk you im nice to every body im not stukup im not sallow and im not into my self i care more about other ppl and how thay feel i just whant wiki to be pece full and safe for every body btw how are you ? -love Selena141 - Becoming Administrator Hi, I was wondering if I could become an administrator of this wikia as well. The articles here are in need of some serious work. I'm not very good at correcting words or Wikia techniques, but I will do what I can. And I will promise to stay out of trouble. Thank you --Charmed-Jay 14:31, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey KataraFan, May i please be a admin? I really think that i could help the wiki when im a admin. so can i pleaseeeee be a admin, i promise i will not destroy the wiki or anything. I am really nice to people and i care about other people on the wiki. Its ok if u dont wanna make me a admin though. My babysitters a vampire rules! 00:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Edit protected Can you please add E to Ethan's nicknames (it what Benny's calls him).--Breawycker 15:11, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Some MBAV crap - oops. I mean awsome items Hey I'm a big MBAV fan (MBAV means My Babysitter's A Vampire), and I would like to know about some stuff like... A. Userboxes B. Can I be a b'crat when I prove i can be one? Put it on mah Talk page! Ciria should be. It is having alot to load on almost all the wikis I work at. The A.N.T. Farm Wiki is alot slower than usual. More than all the others. I don't know why. I have tried editing, it just does not work. Yeah, I was thinking about that. Ever since all these new updates to Oasis (the skin), there are so many problems. Now there are going to be more, like making something to make talk pages look better. I think they need to stop updating. My I ask how do you become a adman on wikis? please get back to me and send me a message answering the question thanks and goodbye xx @me Hello There Hey there, Looking throughout this wiki and it is completely Strange. This wiki Is suposse to be an Encyclopedia. The (Romance stuff) should be on a (Fanon Wiki), and The Gallery should be a section. And The Main character pages should be locked for anons, users and admins can edit (WHO HAVE AN ACCOUNT) for encouraging them to make one. I Believe this place needs to be organized A-Lot. i have been on many wikis who have a policy, Maybe i should be an admin? Aeon2 21:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Well Thanks. Im Making An Crat Template Currently. Aeon2 21:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Here is the Template for Crats (currently working on) Aeon2 22:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome To A Crat's Userpage This user is an Bureaucrat on My Babysitters a Vampire Wiki. Please feel free to ask them for help or advice. ---- New Rule Plus some Other Stuff. Hey again, So have been patroling this place seems find right now. (Even though i don't edit i still check here bout 3-5 times a day) untill season 2 i guess we will bring this place up again. Oh and i added a new rule/policy involving different pictures (such as GLCharlie, Or Shake it up) it MAY only be posted on user profiles or as an avatar, Fanart aswell. And yes still No IRL pics. Also Evans Blocked the n00b for 1 year (Forgot his name, but he said he blocked him on his own wiki) O.O. I suposse we can edit that say Block him for bout a week or two? Maybe not. Oh and we has a golden clan now, i suposse your the head leader, You'll understand soon what i mean. So thats all for now. Aeon2 05:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Can I be an admin? FashionGal 19:07, November 12, 2011 (UTC) do you love matthew knight from my babysitter's a vampire i do E.M.R.H lizzyheeley FashionGal Message Can I be an admin??????? F@$H!:ON G@L 03:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Make a visit to my Wiki Hi KataraFan, I am the founder of the Brazilian Wiki of My Babysitter's a Vampire but my Wiki is still growing because it still has a few articles and since you're a bureaucrat of this Wiki, if you know of users who want to help me in my Wiki could you tell me? I'm trying to get my Wiki looks like the original Wiki. Click here to make a visit for my Wiki Ajdouble2 11:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC)